The Suite Life at College
by jujusites
Summary: Cody finds out some excellent news and ends up going to college, while Bailey uncovers some really disturbing stuff about things that happened at Seven seas high
1. The suprise

_**Suite Life at College**_

_**The News (Chapter 1)**_

_I do not own the main characters I have also added my own_

_Or am taking them from other authors _

_If I take them from another author credit will be given_

_All characters I don't own will stay themselves _

**Boston Tipton**

It was the day after everyone graduated seven seas high. Cody was still upset about the fact he didn't get into Yale, they said something about his grades not meeting their standards. Which he told Mr. Moseby about, who was shocked saying he was a straight A student except for woodshop of course. A few weeks, later Cody received a letter in the mail from Mr. Tipton apologizing for the mistake that was made and if there was any way he could make up for it. That got Cody thinking of an idea. He said he wanted a full ride scholarship to Yale and for him to give them the correct transcripts. Along with also giving his girlfriend Bailey a full ride Scholarship also. Mr. Tipton was a little hesitant about it but decided it will look good in the eyes of the public especially if they never knew that there was a mix up in transcripts with Cody's brother Zack who was receiving letters from all the colleges around.

Cody decided to call Bailey and tell her the good news he knew that she would be very excited that they would end up going to college together after all. Like he expected she was so excited. They spent hours on the phone trying to get classes together but Cody still didn't have an ID number to register for classes, they didn't have to pay anything till the week before classes started, which a good thing seeing as Bailey was got a full ride scholarship at the last minute. They knew that they both wanted to be doctors but were unsure of which type yet they both had pediatrics in mind, but knew that might cause some problems a little more down the road.

Zack just walked into the suite on the twenty-third floor of the Boston Tipton, he was glad to be back in that suite. He really wish that Maddie was still at the Tipton, but he heard she had won the lottery and left but then some people said she was very sad that the twins left the Tipton that she spent all her life savings on a ticket for the cruise but lost the ticket at the last minute and wasn't able to get on the boat and ended up trying to buy a ticket off of someone with the money she was going to use for rent but it turned out to be a scam and now no one knows where she is. But whatever the case may be she will somehow find out that they are back at the hotel and come back to see them.

Cody decided to tell Zack his great news and point out that Mr. Tipton doesn't want anyone to know about his screw up so Zack can still go to any college he wants to, well as long as it isn't Yale as they will see the similarity between the two transcripts. So they decided to go out and celebrate with Carey and Kirk, but the evening didn't last long Carey and Kirk started arguing about who had a better career. Both of which seemed to be coming to the end of their careers as singers, Zack and Cody really tried staying out of it as much as possible but they knew their dad was right. Seeing as they didn't want any feelings hurt they decided to keep it to themselves instead of telling them that one was a better singer than the other. So Cody decided to try and get the subject changed, by telling them he was thinking of being a Pediatrician, and that he might get to marry Bailey one day seeing as they are now going to the same college as each other.

**Somewhere in Kettlecorn **

At the same time Cody was trying to stop his parents from arguing Bailey was telling her family the good news they were glad to hear about it, they knew that Bailey would be safe with Cody well they didn't tell her that everyone knew that was what Clyde and Eunice were thinking, the only person in the town who wasn't told was moose. Everyone knew he was just finding a way to make Cody look bad, or even trying to hurt him.

It was five in the evening and there was a knock on the door at the Pickett farm, Bailey decided to answer it being the closest to the door she was about to say hello then noticed it was Moose. "What the feathers are you doing here?" Bailey asked , "Well I don't want you to go out in that big town alone, you need stay with me!" Bailey decided to tell Moose her good news "Well I won't have to go alone Cody will be coming along with me." Said Bailey. "You mean that big city guy, who was your boyfriend on that boat with that weird dude named Mr. Blanket that I paid to prevent Cody from going." "YOU WHAT!" Bailey yelled then slammed the door in his face.

**A/N: Hey, my stories will soon be on my fanfic site please note the site is just beginning so I won't post there for a while. Please review and let me know what you think. Also ideas will be good. **


	2. The Storm

_**Suite Life at College**_

_**The Storm (Chapter 2)**_

_I do not own the main characters I have also added my own_

_Or am taking them from other authors_

_If I take them from another author credit will be given_

_All characters I don't own will stay themselves_

**Kettlecorn **

You did what! Bailey just stood there in shock after she slammed the door in Moose's face. She knew he didn't like Cody but she never thought Moose would do anything that clever. Bailey was deciding on how to get revenge on Moose. After about ten minutes, she decided to call Cody to tell him what she had found out. He seemed very worried that Bailey might be in danger seeing as he tried to split them up on multiple occasions. But then she said Grammy Picket would protect her and will make sure nothing happens to her.

**Boston Tipton**

Cody was shocked after he got off the phone with Bailey but he knew the pickets well enough that they would get revenge one way or another. But what was really important was tracking Mr. Blanket as he screwed up his transcripts on purpose, he would also let Mr. Tipton know too as he knew Mr. Tipton would make sure no one will know where he went. So he decided to ask London to see if she could track someone down for him. London has been very nice since graduation. She really changed and well, who can blame her she was mad at her dad for almost stealing the Picket farm from Baileys family. So he decided to make his way to the Boston Tipton Penthouse. When he got there he knocked on London's door, she answered about thirty seconds later. "What do you want Cody? I'm kind of Busy" He decided to fill her in on what he found out she decided that she wanted to help as much as possible.

**Kettlecorn**

"Grammy, Grammy!" Bailey yelled, Grammy picket came rushing over as fast as she can. "Where the feathers is the fire Bailey?" Bailey started to tell her what Moose had done. Grammy picket was angry that, that had happened and said she would love to help get revenge. They decided to get their revenge. On Moose while they knew Cody would get his on Mr. Blanket. They planed for hours with out knowing what they were going to do. So they decided to play a little prank on him and make him feel horrible about what happened to Cody. So they make up some lie that would make it seem Cody was in the hospital because of Moose. They called Moose over to tell him. There was a knock at the door around 5:30 PM in Kettlecorn, there were three knock at the door. Bailey went to answer the door it was Moose. "Moose you're here, now that you are here HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO CODY! NOW HE IS IN THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE SECRUITY THROUGH HIM OUT AND HE BROKE HIS NECK! THEY DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS A STUDENT BECAUSE IT DIDN'T GET THROUGH TO ALL THE STAFF" Moose looked at Bailey, he tried to kiss her, She hit him. "How dare you try and kiss me! You don't care about me."

**Boston Tipton**

Cody and London hung up the phone they had called Mr. Tipton and a team of investigators to get revenge on Mr. Blanket. They knew that these people were highly trained in revenge tactics so Cody and London's team got first dibs on revenge then, Mr. Tipton got his.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the short chapter I ran out of ideas I have not updated in awhile so decided to do it today. Don't worry I will make better chapters than this but I really didn't have any ideas here. PM me if you have an idea thanks. Oh and I am no longer having this story on my website. But if you want go look at my site and well you can see what is going on there or both take you to the same place. **


End file.
